


Your Eyes Are Clear and Bright

by firemblem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine knows he's full of it but he doesn't care. Because he'd do anything to see Kagami like that -- confused, shy and redder than his hair.</p><p>Or, Kagami has a not-so-subtle crush and Aomine reciprocates it in the most Aomine-way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Clear and Bright

The basketball net made a _swish_ noise as Aomine earned yet another point for himself. Sweat poured down both boy's faces. Their hands rested on their knees, and they panted.

"Still wanna keep going?" Aomine asked with a smug smile, jerking his head towards Kagami.

"Of course!" Kagami growled back, determined as ever. He brushed his forehead with the back of his hand. Aomine chuckled but picked up the ball where it had rolled away and then passed it to Kagami. They'll be able to continue this for a maximum of 30 more minutes, Aomine thinks, before reaching the end of their stamina. Well he'd last a bit longer, obviously.

Aomine defends Kagami tightly, occasionally reaching a hand out to remind Kagami that if he'd didn't make a move soon Aomine _would_ try to steal. Kagami eventually goes for an outside drive and then a fast layup from the left. Aomine, though a few centimeters taller, jumps but ultimately cannot block the shot.

"Nice one, Bakagami," he says with a smile, punching the other boy lightly in the stomach. The focus in Kagami's eyes disappears for a second, and he suddenly looks a bit like he just choked on a Maji burger.

Aomine raises his eyebrows at him, but Kagami just mutters a "Thanks," before ducking his head and retrieving the ball.

Well now Aomine was curious. Did Kagami always react that way whenever he complimented him? Then again, he didn't praise the redheaded boy often, at least not out loud.

Aomine decided to try something. He smirked to himself as Kagami passed him the ball. It's now Kagami's turn to raise his overly expressive eyebrows at the blue-haired boy across from him. Ignoring him, Aomine tried to dribble to the side. Expectedly, Kagami followed with his arms spread wide in attempt to block Aomine from getting any closer to the net. Aomine took this moment to pull a post-up sort of move -- spinning his body until he was facing away from the net with his back toward Kagami.

"Get closer, idiot. Are you trying to let me score?" Aomine says over his shoulder while dribbling the ball up and down lazily.

Kagami, not to be outdone, edged closer until there was less than an inch of a gap between their bodies. Aomine was quick to close the gap, however. He pushed his ass into the general area of Kagami's crotch, fast enough to see Kagami's mouth drop open a bit at the contact, talented enough to still make the basket.

Though Kagami's level of playing intensity didn't falter, he was significantly quieter. Aomine noticed he looked away when they bumped fists. Aomine would tease Kagami for the pink blush coloring his cheeks when their knuckles touched, but he'd done quite enough damage for today. Aomine watched as Kagami walked in the direction of his house, eyes slowly glazing over his broad shoulders and lean muscle glistening with sweat.

-

If he had felt anything different between them, Kagami must have forgotten about it when he called Aomine for a rematch.

"I'll destroy you this time," Kagami said as a sort of a goodbye. This was after a rather long conversation about their horoscopes. If you could call a multitude of parodying remarks about star predictions, information courtesy of Midorima, a conversation.

Aomine chuckles. He can literally hear Kagami's stupid smile over the phone. "Not a chance," he responds before hanging up. He was more excited to play one-on-one more than ever.

-

Aomine bumped his tan shoulder against Kagami's before they started playing. The friction between them was warm, actually, far hotter on Aomine's skin than he expected. Kagami, characteristically, turned pink.

"What," he grumbled. He couldn't make eye contact and Aomine wondered if he'd seen anything more adorable.

"Whoever loses has to treat the other to a meal! Home-cooked," Aomine replied.

Kagami finally met Aomine's eyes with an icy glare. "Everyone knows you can't cook shit. Even I win, I'd be losing."

Aomine shrugged, picked up the ball and jogged onto the court. "Hurry up!"

They found their rhythm quickly. Per usual, each of the boys was determined not to back down. They gave it their all, pushing themselves until they gasped for air. Somewhere between the shots, dunks, and unavoidable brushing of limbs, a new heat settled in. Maybe it had been there all along and Aomine hadn't noticed. But suddenly there wasn't just individual intensity emanating from them, but an intensity that simmered in all the spaces between them. An electric kind that fed Aomine's energy for basketball and also this recent, growing urge to pounce Kagami, just to see his face all cute and surprised. Aomine swore to himself -- that was the only reason he was dying to touch Kagami.

Kagami ended up winning this time.

 Kagami also ended up cooking. Aomine didn't even have to recount all the times he tried to make something other than cereal and utterly failed or flatter Kagami on how much he loved his beef curry (the latter of which was a last resort). Kagami sort of just accepted his fate and Aomine followed him back to his apartment. They stopped for groceries at the supermarket where people constantly turned their noses the other way once they'd catch the scent of the perspiration from the two boys. Kagami shoved the grocery bags into Aomine's hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Aomine asked in disbelief as they exited the stored.

"You lost _and_ I'm cooking, asshole," Kagami said bluntly. He gave Aomine's arms a quick once over, probably thinking Aomine wouldn't noticed. "And I'm sure you can handle it."

Ok. Well. Aomine wouldn't argue with that.

-

Aomine couldn't resist acting on the feelings that had been building up steadily for the past few weeks, especially when Kagami was cooking. The redheaded boy was wearing a stupid apron that he somehow actually looked good in. He was completely in his own world while he cut vegetables or stirred the pot. Aomine even offered to help, but was shut down by glowering eyes. He definitely wasn't going to argue with Kagami while he had that knife in his hands.

But he _was_ going to find a way to get into his personal space. Aomine walked lethargically up to Kagami who was looking down at his cutting board with the kind of amazing focus he had during basketball. Aomine wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, because honestly, at this point, he could not refrain from touching him. He rested his chin on his shoulder for good measure.

"Smells good," Aomine smiles. The pink is already creeping onto Kagami's cheeks. He took a sharp intake of breath.

"What are you doing," Kagami managed. "Get off me you giant! Seriously what is up with you these days."

"C'mon Bakagami. I _know_ you think I'm hot."

Kagami dropped whatever utensil he was holding onto the countertop, spinning around rapidly.

"What the hell would make you think that?" Kagami practically yelled.  He's redder than usual and stubborn as ever.

Aomine rolled his eyes, planting his hands firmly on the counter either side of Kagami. He inched closer to Kagami's face until he can feel the heat that radiates from it and each shaky breath against his skin.

"Did Kuroko tell you?" Kagami admitted once he realizes Aomine is only moving closer with no intention of stopping.

"Nobody needed to tell me," Aomine breathed onto Kagami's mouth. The blue-haired boy licks his lips and suddenly Kagami's the one who can't control himself. He closed the centimeters between them, pressing his mouth against Aomine's. To his pleasure and slight surprise, Aomine parted his lips further and pushed him back into the counter roughly.

Kagami's hands flew to Aomine's chest. He takes his time palming his defined abs, pressing his fingers against the thin t-shirt in as many places as he can. Kagami's shyness seemed to have dissipated  and Aomine would miss how cute it was if only he weren't so busy. Aomine added more pressure to their kiss, letting his tongue lick the inside of Kagami's mouth. He pressed his body against the other boy's more, grinding into Kagami's crotch until he let a groan escape into Aomine's mouth.

They both feel like they're on fire. There's this indescribable hunger in the pit of Aomine's stomach and a high that makes him feel lightheaded.  It's an indescribable feeling and Aomine doesn't want it to end. He's about to lift Kagami onto the counter, to kiss him harder, to touch more of his lean muscle -- when Kagami pulls back.

"Our dinner is going to burn," he said sheepishly.

 _Fuck,_ Aomine thinks. He is so fucked. "Yeah, whatever," he says in a heavy breath. He backs away into the dining room, of course, not without first noticing the beads of sweat against Kagami's forehead and his red, red face.

After dinner, during which Aomine is pretty sure Kagami _giggled_ to himself, Aomine dragged the other boy to the couch.

"Do you wanna watch T.V.?" Kagami asked breathlessly. Aomine wanted to punch him, was he really this dense? Even when their faces were literally a centimeter apart? When their legs were this tangled?

Aomine grabbed the back of Kagami's warm neck, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up!" Kagami attempted to respond despite his muffled voice. His mouth was again covered by Aomine's eager one. He really doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll probably have a sequel up after i finish my last college app
> 
> also excuse my lack of knowledge of basketball feel free to educate me


End file.
